1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming electronic component packages and related structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component package includes an electronic component. During operation, the electronic component generates heat. To prevent overheating of the electronic component, a heat spreader is included in the electronic component package. Heat generated by the electronic component is dissipated to the heat spreader thus avoiding overheating of the electronic component.
Often, the heat spreader is made of an electrically conductive material that also has a high thermal conductivity. As the dimensions of the electronic component package become extremely small, inadvertent contact between the heat spreader and electrically conductive structures, e.g., bond wires, of the electronic component package can occur. This inadvertent contact with the heat spreader causes shorting and the associated failure of the electronic component package.